Hito no Unmei
by Qelinor
Summary: Based on TV series. A little piece about people's wishes and fates, set after the events of the original.


Disclaimer: Escaflowne with all its surroundings belongs to... hm, forgot. But not me, surely.  
Note: Name spellings and readings are somewhat random. I just like 'Elize' more than 'Eries', and so on...

Hito no Unmei

Palas was conquered by a new spring, sun and bloom and smiles of passersby. New buildings rose instead of the ruins left after Zaibach attack, and people were trying new hopes on... It was easy, since the Mystic Moon disappeared and did not trouble minds of Gaia nations with ominous tokens.  
The city was celebrating the wedding of the treasurer Dryden and princess Millerna. Crowds were gathering at the Temple Square to see their governors and favorites. For about three years already they were watching and waiting till persistence and loyalty of the richest man in the Kingdom wake the requite feeling in the heart of the youngest princess.  
At last the jubilant chime fluttered away from the towers, signifying the completion of marital rite, and on the high portico they appeared before the public already as husband and wife, literally glowing with joy, and love, and certainty of their choice. Or was it sun glittering over the richly embroidered garments? And that shine seemed to reflect in everything around - the high spring sky, water of the canals, windowpanes of new houses, in the faces of people in the square. Smiles bloomed even in the first rows, composed of noble guests, eternally burdened with distressing thoughts of national issues - the governors of Fanelia, Lanpart, Deidalas and other neighbor and far countries, alongside with knights and ladies of Asturia...

Suddenly maiden screeches dominated over the general commotion - Millerna waved her hand to throw the bride's bouquet. The white speckle flashed in the air, but a wayward breeze corrected its trajectory, and the flowers didn't fly far - just to the first row. Van Slanzar de Fanel would get practically smashed on the brow, if not for the combat reflexes. For a second the Fanelian king was eyeing the offensive item confusedly. A couple of very cautious snickers sounded around. Van's short temper was notorious. Yet on such a day he just smiled leniently, held the bouquet to his chest and bowed to the public. Even princess Elize, who was standing by him, raised an eyebrow. But Van was in a good mood.  
"So what?" he said undervoice to her.  
"Do you believe that the girl from the Mystic Moon will return?" She said imperceptibly, just to herself. Van did hear her, though, and just grinned wider.  
"Maybe I'll never see her again, yet her words stay with me. 'Human wishes can change the fate', she said. She wanted me to be happy, and her wish supports me like wings. She's my Goddess of Wings", he shook his head, as if surprised himself by such unusual eloquence. "I'll never forget her, but I will meet my princess once, if not in Fanelia, then there are many other countries, even Zaibach. Or, say, Merle", he giggled, "a lovely creature too"  
"Hmm... Celena Shezar?" with a token smile Elize joined the game - the day was good for merriment. Van rolled his eyes in appreciation of the joke.

And the oldest princess could not keep from glancing at the subject of the talk. It was considered impolite to stare at the Celestial Knight's sister. But Elize had such right, as it was she who was looking after Celena in Allen's absence.  
To anyone's regret, the girl did not recover her former jolly self after long years in Zaibach laboratories and army. For the first and last time she called the brother by the name in the Absolute Fortunate Zone. Afterwards she would just follow Allen like a shadow, do whatever she was asked to, and without requests she'd squat fumbling with a flower or a fan, and her sky-blue eyes would stay unaffected and serene. "Poor thing", Elize thought, "Whose wish will change your fate? Oh yes, her brother loves her, but he is so glad to have her back that he dares not to dream of more. He had already lost so many women, one way or another - Malene, Millerna, Hitomi... So much dispersion. Alas, with much wishes comes much sorrow. Then, she might be happier than all of us in her placidity". And Elize's thoughts returned to the routine languid path.

As usually, Celena stood at Allen's side and fingered a handkerchief. Eyes open, but even the half-blind Moleman wouldn't say that she looks at anything. Her glance was not even fleeting superficially - it did not contact the outer world at all, turned totally inside.  
...to the purple eyes transported with fury.  
"Let me out! Kuruse! Damn, you, Shezar"  
Dilandau shakes her by the throat. The surroundings are strange and imperceptible as in a feverish dream, and only that white image of rage is distinct, as if real.  
She does not resist. She knows her alter soul too long and well. He was created of motion and energy. If she tried to counteract him earlier, even so much as push him away, the effort she was taking would echo through all her body, rise like a tide till she... he could no longer resist.  
'Peace', she says to herself, and then to her pallid nightmare: "You are just a projection, you are powerless here.  
All his fierceness flashes in a slap. With the same effect he might have hit a sea. The vision steps back but does not give way. He just pours his ardour out in the venom of his voice.  
"What are you hoping for? Look back! They don't give a damn for you and sure won't help! Do you want to stay here for ever barring my way! Just vanish"  
Still she is tranquil.  
"You heard the answer many times already. What shall I live or disappear for, if the ones I love are suffering - from you. My only wish is to protect them".

Oware

Author's note: Dilandau-sama, I'm so sorry that you turned out that way; in fact, I adore yaaa ! 


End file.
